BREAKAWAY
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Something happens to Draco out on the school grounds that the whole school witnesses. Hermione saves him and help cures him. Do they start to grow comforable with each other? please and and review! i suck at summeries but I promise you that the story is g
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters. (Tear)**

"**Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand me boy?" Lucius Malfoy whipped his son.**

"**But father," he kicked Draco to the ground.**

"**No! Do you know how embarrassed I was when I heard that my own son wasn't going to support The Dark Lord? You loss the loyal ness The Dark Lord had for me!" He started to kick Draco even harder in the stomach. Draco let out a moan. He whipped him even harder.**

"**You will join the dark lord whether you like it or not!" Lucius screamed.**

"**No!" Lucius kicked Draco so hard in the stomach the wind was knocked out of him.**

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He screamed once more. Draco lay on the ground. His feet scrunched up to his stomach in pain. He whimpered, tears running down his face.**

"**Stop that whining! Malfoy's don't cry!" He whipped him once more. Lucius looked down on him.**

"**How pathetic." And with that he walked away.**

**This was all happening on the school grounds of Hogwarts. Little did they know, the whole school saw this performance.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione however had seen it up close. They were standing behind a tree next to the lake. They had heard every word of it. They ran over to him. He was unconciense. Hermoine kneeled over him.**

"**Come on. We have to take him to Madame Pomphray. She can heal him." Hermoine said, her voice quivering. They picked him up and dragged him to the Hospital Wing.**

"**Madame Pomphray? Hello? AH! Where could she be?" Hermione said frustrated. They put him on the nearest bed.**

"**Come Hermione we'll just leave him here." Ron said. Hermione looked at him horrified.**

"**Yeah. Promphray will see him and she'll work her magic and heel him." Harry replied.**

"**You guys are so selfish! We just can't leave him here! Look at him! I am not waiting for her! I'll do it myself!" She screamed. She conjured up some medicine to put on his wounds.**

"**But Hermione," Harry said. Hermione put her hand up.**

"**Just go." The two boys left. Hermione took off Draco's shirt and started to work on him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was four in the morning when Draco started to wake up. Hermione was still working on him, although this time she was working on his face.**

"**Granger?" He whispered weakly.**

"**Where am I? Oww, my eye stings!" He said.**

"**Your in the Hospital Wing, and don't touch your eye it'll only make it worse." Hermione replied. She continued to heal up the nasty scars he received only just hours ago. He winced in pain.**

"**Sorry. How are you feeling?" She asked with much concern in her voice.**

"**Extremely sore. Where is Madame Pomphray?" He asked.**

"**I don't know. When we brought you in here she wasn't here."**

"**We?" He asked, confused.**

"**Harry, Ron, and I. They helped me bring you here. But being the selfish, immature kids they are didn't even stay to see if you were ok." Said Hermione.**

"**You stayed to see if I was ok?" He asked. He tried to sit up but couldn't.**

"**Yeah. I-I was worried. And also because I couldn't just leave you here in pain." She avoided his eyes and continued to clean his cuts.**

"**Thanks. So you saw the whole thing, huh?"**

"**Are you kidding me? The Whole school saw you! But there's one thing that I don't understand." She said.**

"**And what's that?" He asked slowly.**

"**How come you don't want to support The Dark Lord? I thought you were on the dark side?" She asked.**

"**Oh, well I just don't want to follow in my father's foot steps. I'm not as evil as you think. And besides what's the point in joining anyway? I mean it's not like you going to be any powerful right? I think people are afraid that he'll kill them if they don't." Hermione nodded in agreement.**

"**Has this ever happened before?" She asked, this time cleaning up his arms and legs.**

"**Has what ever happened before?" he asked.**

"**You know, has your father," Hermione stopped mid-sentence. She seemed to have trouble saying what she wanted to say.**

"**Hit me before?" He finished for her. Hermione nodded.**

"**Yeah. I-I guess that's why I am the way I am now. I guess that's why I take my anger out on other people."**

"**I know how you feel." Hermione whispered.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked confusingly.**

"**My father use to hit me to." She was avoiding his eyes again.**

"**Use to?" He asked once more.**

"**When I was younger he would always hit me for being 'a smart mouth' as he would put it. Whenever he would say something incorrect I would always correct him. He would always get mad and ask me questions like 'what do you think I am stupid?' then he would punch me." Hermione was on the verge of tears.**

"**So he doesn't hit you anymore because he knows it's wrong?" Draco asked stupidly. Hermoine laughed at this.**

"**Yeah right! No, he got a divorce with my mother last year. He moved out and got his own place. He's probably out getting himself drunk right now."**

"**I'm sorry." Draco whispered.**

"**It's ok. You know, I've never told anybody this before. Not even Harry and Ron. So why did I just tell you?" She asked slowly.**

"**Because you trust me." He replied. They stood there in silence for the longest of times while Hermione was finishing her work.**

"**You're done." Hermione broke the silence thirty minutes later.**

"**Thanks." Hermione as about to turn around and go, when Draco spoke.**

"**Hermione?" Hermione turned around.**

"**Yes?" She asked.**

"**Do you want to stay longer and talk?" He asked. Hermione turned around and sat on the end of Draco's bed with a big smile on her face. They sat there for hours and talked about their lives.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ms.Granger? Mr.Malfoy? Wake up." Madame Pomphray shook Hermione and Draco up. They fell asleep at some point in time during their conversation. Hermione was the first to wake.**

"**What time is it?" She asked wearily.**

"**It' almost eleven'o clock dear. Oh my word! What happened Mr.Malfoy?" Draco woke up. He looked down at himself. He forgot what had happened to him. He was having so much fun talking to Hermione last night.**

"**Well?" She asked impatiently. He was speechless. He didn't know if he should tell her. Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't she did for him.**

"**His father came on the school grounds last night and started to whip him and kick him. When I saw him lying on the ground unconscious I brought him here. I tried to call for you but you weren't here. So I tried to heal his cuts." Madame Pomphray looked at Draco, her eyes filling up with tear.**

"**Is this true?" She asked, hoping they were just messing with her. Draco just nodded. She went over to Draco and hugged him, crying hysterically.**

"**I can't breath." Draco struggled to say. She let go.**

"**I'm so sorry. Do you know why he was doing that?" She asked.**

"**No." Draco lied. She went over to her desk and wrote this all down.**

"**Ok. If you find out please notify me as soon as possible. Do you understand?" She said in a serious tone this time.**

"**Yes maim."**

"**Thank you Ms. Granger for helping young Malfoy here. Thirty points to Gryffindor. Now I want you to stay here. You look much too weak to be walking around the school." She tried to push Draco down on the bed, but he refused.**

"**No it's ok. I feel better now. Hermione really knows how to heal someone in my condition." He replied. She narrowed her eyes, thinking.**

"**I suppose you can go. But the minute you're not feeling right you come to me. You understand?" She asked once more.**

"**Yes." She walked away from them and went into her office. Hermione and Draco walked out the door and headed toward The Great Hall for breakfast.**

"**So why did you lie to her? Why didn't you just tell her why he was doing that?" She asked confused.**

"**Because then she'll tell Dumbledore and then Dumbledore will tell the Ministry and then they'll put my father in Azkaban." He said.**

"**So? I thought you wanted your father to go there? Especially after what he did to you?" She asked.**

"**Yeah. But he's still my father. I mean what am I suppose to do?" They reached the entrance to the Great Hall.**

"**Bye. I had a nice time talking to you. Maybe we can do it again." Draco said.**

"**Yeah. I had a great time to. Bye." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She went into the Great Hall and sat down with her friends. Draco's hand flew up to where Hermione had kissed him. A smile was spread out on his face. He entered the room and sat down with his friends.**

"**Where were you Hermione?" Ron asked.**

"**We were looking for you in the Common Room but Ginny said that you weren't even in the Tower. Were you still in the Hospital Wing With Malfoy?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food. (What else is new?).**

"**Yeah. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, putting some at-ti-tude into it. (The author snaps her fingers.)**

"**No. Look Hermione we're sorry about the way we acted last night," Harry was explaining.**

"**Speak for yourself." Ron interrupted.**

"**It's just that you know how he's been acting toward us for the pass four years." (Oh yeah, they're in the fourth year. Sorry.)**

"**Yeah well maybe he had a reason to do those stuff to us." Hermione said angrily.**

"**Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Harry asked. He had a funny feeling that she knew.**

"**I don't know." She lied. She made a promise that she wouldn't tell anyone about her and Draco's conversation they had. She got up.**

"**Where are you going?" Harry asked.**

"**Back to the Common Room. I'm not that hungry anymore. She went across the hall and out the door. However she wasn't going to the Common Room. She was going to sit by the lake where it was nice and quiet.**

**_Ten Minutes Before_**

"So Draky-poo are you going to be ok?" Pansy was once again hanging off of Draco's poor injured arm.

"**OWW!" He pulled his arm out from under her with great effort.**

"**Pansy, you git! You know Draco is hurt there as well!" Blaise screamed at her.**

"**I'm sorry Draky-poo. Are you ok?" Draco wasn't listening to her. He was watching Hermione leaving the Great Hall. He stood up.**

"**I'm not that hungry anymore. I think I'll just go and take a walk."**

"**Ok mate. See later?" Blaise asked.**

"**Yeah. Bye." He left. He followed Hermione. He saw her sit down on the edge of the lake. He went over and sat down next to her. She looked over to him. He looked back.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked.**

"**My friends. They actually yelled at me because they found out that I didn't come to the tower last night." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Draco patted her on the back.**

"**It's ok. They were probably just worrying. At least you didn't have Parkinson hanging on you screaming 'Oh Draky-poo are you ok I was so worried.' That really get's to you after a while." All Hermione could do was laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" He demanded.**

"**You do a great imitation of her!" She was laughing so hard that her face was turning red. At this he started to laugh to.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**So Hermione, where were you really last night? I really didn't see you last night?" Ginny and Hermione were in the girls dormitories while everyone else was at Hogsmade.**

"**Ginny how come you didn't go with everyone else to Hogsmade?" She asked.**

"**Same reason you didn't. Now why are you avoiding the question?" Ginny asked.**

"**I'm not avoiding the question."**

"**Then why aren't you answering it then?" Hermione started to get annoyed.**

"**Because there's nothing to tell."**

"**Then where were you last night? Come on Hermione please tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody! You use to tell me everything!" By now Ginny was on her knees begging Hermione.**

"**I was in The Hospital Wing Just mending Draco." Ginny was in complete awe.**

"**Did you just call him by his first name?" She whispered. (Oh big deal!)**

"**Yeah so? It's his first name isn't it?" She didn't see the deal. It's just a name.**

"**Yeah. But he's our enemy! We don't use their first names!" She screamed.**

"**Correction, he's your enemy."**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" She questioned.**

"**He's my friend." She said as if it was obvious.**

"**WHAT! Hermione you can't be serious? Why are friends with that ferret?" Hermione got up her face very red now with anger.**

"**First of all don't call him a ferret and second of all we actually have a lot in common! But I don't see why you care anyway!"**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" She yelled.**

"**Just forget it!" She ran out the door and out the entrance to the common room and ran to the library. She found that the library was empty, which was good for her. She went to the back of the library, and went to a table and started to cry. What she didn't relies was that there was someone else in the room with her. At first she that it was Madame Prince. But when that person put their arm around her she knew instantly that it was Draco.**

**Draco picked her up from the table and made stand straight. Hermione hugged him and put her head into his chest, crying her eyes out. He rubbed her hair. She died down into soft sobs. Draco lifted her head up. He looked into her red puffy eyes.**

"**What happened?" He asked with concern.**

"**I think Ginny hates me. She wanted to know what was happening the other night and I told her that we were doing nothing really and I used your first name. So then she gets all mad at me saying you're our enemy so we can't use your first name. I told her that you weren't my enemy you're my friend and now she's all mad at me." Tears started to fill her eyes again. She put her head back on his chest waiting for his response.**

"**It's ok Hermione. She can't tell you who you can or can't be friends with. Or even who your enemies are for that matter." This seemed to cheer her up. She had a big smile on her face. They stared at each other for a total of minutes. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore! She kissed him. He didn't object, instead he just kissed back. They stood there sucking each other's faces off for a half hour when they heard noise.**

"**Did you hear that?" Draco asked breathless.**

"**Yeah. The other students are back from Hogsmade. Come on let's go somewhere else before someone finds us." They left the Library and were ended out the castle doors when someone called out Hermione's name. She turned around.**

"**Hermione! Wait up!" Harry and Ron were running over to them.**

"**Oh no!" She panicked.**

"**Hermione, Ginny told us what happened. Are you ok? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Hermione was really looking angry now. (Whoa stand back!)**

"**Draco has not nor will he ever hurt me. And I don't know what your drainage sister told you but Draco is my friend and there is nothing that you guys can do about that!" She screamed. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**My sister is not drainage! If you ask me I say you're the one that's drainage! You think you're so smart that if someone said they changed you would believe them! How thick could you get?" Ron yelled with much force in his voice. Hermione eyes once again started to fill up with tears. This time it was Draco's turn to do some of the yelling.**

"**Hermione's the smartest student in this school! And she's caring enough to give someone like me a chance. Unlike you trolls. I don't even know why she would befriend people like you who just take advantage of her! All she ever was was be nice to you and all guys would do is just copy down her homework just to get good grades! And now your yelling at your for having good judgment? If you were her true friends than you would let her befriend whom ever she wants! If you ask me you're the people who are really hurting her! Come on Hermione." Draco guided Hermione outside to the grounds. Harry, Ron, and the other people who had formed around them listening to the whole thing, looked dumbfounded. Harry and Ron just looked at each other.**

"**Thank Draco. Thank you so much! You said to them what I wanted to say for years." She was still stunned by how he defended her.**

"**So how come you never told them then?" Draco was smiling. Proud of himself at what he said.**

"**Because I was trying to convince myself that they would never do that. But I guess I was wrong. But man did you see the look on their faces when you said that? I'll never forget those faces." Draco was laughing to. They did make pretty funny faces. Draco and Hermione went back to kissing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**By now the news about what Draco did for Hermione yesterday spread around the school like wild fire. But the two didn't care anymore. They were comfortable that their friendship was now out in the open. But did anyone relies that their friendship was becoming a little to friendly?**

**_In Draco's Room._**

"**Hermione I love you." Draco ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**I love you too Draco." She has beautiful brown eyes. Damn she's pretty! Potty and Weasel don't know what they're missing he thought to himself.**

** Damn he's gorgeous! Especially those adorable baby blue eyes. And that sexy hair. And those muscles, he's so strong. I'm so glad I have a man like him. He cares so much for me. More than Potter and Weasely ever did! They'll pay! They'll pay soon enough! **

"**Draco?" Hermione said.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione asked.**

"**Because you're the most gorgeous creature I have ever met." He said lovingly.**

"**I don't know you could be so romantic?" Hermione smiled.**

"**There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Hermione looked confused.**

"**What things could I possibly not know about you?" She asked.**

"**That I could be very friendly." He said seductively. Hermione giggled. They started to kiss. Draco pulled the ponytail that was in her hair out. Hermione went through his hair. Draco started to take off Hermione's shirt.**

"**Hermione." He said.**

"**Yeah?" She asked. She started to pull off Draco's shirts.**

"**Will you….be my girlfriend?" (I think he should know the answer by now considering what their doing. Sorry I'll leave now.)**

"**Yes." Draco pulled off Hermione's bra and flung it to the ground. They got onto the bed, Draco on top of Hermione. They were fully naked by now and were under a big thick heavy blanket. Draco started to move his hands all up and down Hermione's front. Hermione went through Draco's hair. Draco was slowly pushing up and down on Hermione.**

**The next morning Hermione woke up with nothing but a sheet on her. Next to her was Draco also had nothing but a sheet coving his lower half. Hermione looked over at the clock. It was twelve thirty. Hermione got up and crossed the room. She was picking up clothes, about to get dressed.**

"**Morning sunshine." Hermione turned around. Draco was sitting up in his bed, watching Hermione get dress. Hermione looked over at Draco. He never looked away from her. He was looking at her in like a quizzical look.**

"**Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she was pulling her pants on.**

"**I don't know. There's just something about you I can't understand." He got up and started to get dressed.**

"**Like what?" She asked. She sat down on the bed.**

"**I don't know. Your just so-so,"Hermione looked at him.**

"**Just come out and say it." She said giggly.**

"**Your perfect." Hermione blushed. Draco sat down on the bed next to her.**

"**Nobody's perfect." Draco gave here a exasperated look.**

"**See that's not necessarily true, because if nobody's perfect than that means Potty and Weasel would be perfect because they are nobody's." Hermione laughed at his stupid remark. She kissed him on the forehead. She pulled on her shirt.**

"**Come on, let's go eat some lunch." They walked out of the room hand in hand. The hall was crowded by now. Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near her other friends, Lavender Brown and Eamia Raystar. I'm glad I still have some loyal friends who still like me. she thought.**

"**So Hermione I heard that you and Malfoy are more than just friends, is this true?" Lavender asked. She was the queen of gossip.**

"**Who told you that?" Hermione asked confused. She pulled a plateful of pancakes toward her.**

"**Pansy Parkinson. She said that she that she heard you two talking last night in Malfoy's room." Eamia shrieked with excitement. Hermione and Lavender covered her mouth. The Gryffindor table was looking at them.**

"**Did anything you know, happen last night?" She whispered. Hermione couldn't help going red in the face. Hermione tried to hide this but they saw this. The two girls broke out in silent giggles. At that moment Harry, Ron, Ginny walked up to the three giggling girls. They stopped in front of Hermione.**

"**Can I help you?" Hermione said.**

"**We want to know if the rumors are true?" Ginny asked. She crossed her arms over he chest. She looked exactly like a miniature McGongall.**

"**What are talking about?" Hermione asked. She knew exactly what they were talking about. She just didn't want to tell them.**

"**Are you and Malfoy going out?" Hermione looked pissed at least point.**

"**That's none of your dam business. And I don't see why you care anyway? We no longer associate with each other anymore and this conversation is over." Hermione got up and walked out the door once again over to the lake. She sat down under the same tree she was hiding under the night of Draco's dilemma. **

"**Their going to pay for everything they have ever done to me. Just watch."**

"**What do you plan to do to us?" Hermione turned around. Ginny was behind her with her arms folded. Hermione got up and walked pass her. Ginny grabbed her arm and spun her around. Hermione tried to pull her arm away but Ginny had a firm grip on her.**

"**Let go of me!" Hermione screamed.**

"**No! You're not doing anything to us!" Ginny yelled back. Hermione was getting scared. Ginny took a step forward Hermione, her hands clenched into fists. She raised her fist and punched Hermione in the face. She fell to the ground holding her bloody nose. She got up and punched her back. They both started to grab each other's hair, screaming.**

"**Let go of me you bitch!" Ginny screamed.**

"**You let me go first!" They gathered up a crowd by now.**

"**Fight, fight, fight!" random students were shouting. Ron, Harry, and Draco came running up the fight.**

"**You go Ginny! Smack her around!" Ron and Harry was cheering her on. Draco looked at them in disgust.**

"**You guys are big jerks! Maybe I should smack you around, see how you like it!" Draco screamed, his fists clenched.**

"**Oh yeah like you can!" Ron screamed. Draco raised his fist and punched Ron. They started to get into a fight as well.**

"**Awesome! Two fights at the same time! How could this get any better!" Seamus screamed. The crowd was looking at both Hermione and Ginny, Draco and Ron.**

**Up at Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor McGongall headed toward the window.**

"**Oh my word! Professor There's a double fight going on one the grounds!" She ran out of the office and down to where the double doors were. She ran into Snape.**

"**Oh Professor, thank goodness! I need your help! There's a double fight going on out on the grounds!" Snape and MgGonnagal ran toward the fights. They grabbed a pair and the fights stopped. MgGonnagal had Ginny and Hermione and Snape had Draco and Ron. The two professors were confused.**

"**Ok, I can understand these two fighting. But you two?" He was pointing to the two girls. MgGonnagal looked at Ginny and Hermione.**

"**Do you two know that you were fighting each other?" Hermione and Ginny glared at each other.**

"**Alright come on. You four are going the headmasters' office." The two professors dragged the four students up the somewhat amount of stairs and into the office. They sat down at the four chairs that were waiting for them. Snape and MgGonnagal left.**

"**Ok, who was fighting who?" He said. He didn't even bother to look at the students so he wasn't in total shock. Draco was the one to speak.**

"**Ron and I were fighting and Hermione and Ginny were fighting." At this he looked up. It was that time he was confused.**

"**You and Miss. Granger were fighting?" He asked. The two girls nodded.**

"**Why?" He asked softly. When neither of them spoke he started to rub his temples in frustration. (It's not easy to get him angry.)**

"**Ok I'll get back two after. Why were you and Mr. Malfoy fighting this time?" He asked.**

"**Weasely was cheering his sister on for fighting with Hermione. That got me frustrated so I punched him. And then we started to fight." Draco explained. He glared at Ron. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.**

"**So then why were you two fighting them?"**

"**Granger said that she was going to something bad two us, me, Harry, and Ron. So I punched her." Ginny said.**

"**So let me get this straight. You two were fighting because these two were fighting?" They nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**So what exactly why do you want to get back at Mr. Potter and Mr. And Ms. Weasely for?"**

"**They're mad at me because I'm friends with Draco and they don't like that. So they weren't talking to me." Dumbledore didn't believe what he was hearing.**

"**Your friends with Mr. Malfoy? Well that's good. Let me just take a wild guess on this. You guys don't trust him some sick reason that he might hurt her?"**

"**Yeah. But now we could care less." Ginny retorted.**

"**Ok. So when did this all start?" Dumbledore was even more confused. Hermione looked at Draco as if asking him if she should tell him or should he? Draco must have known this because he's the one that replied.**

"**My father came on school grounds a couple of weeks ago. He started to hit me and Hermione brought me to the hospital wing and healed me. We started to get along and soon enough we became friends." Draco explained. Dumbledore looked at him in horror.**

"**Did anybody else see this?" He asked.**

"**The whole school did. But Potter, Weasel, and Hermione saw me up close. But only Hermione knows the whole story to why he was doing this." He said.**

"**Mr. And Ms. Weasely, you are excused. Go to Professor Snape. He will decide your punishment. Mr. Malfoy Ms. Granger stay here. I want to talk to you." The other two left while these two stayed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**See! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him! Now he's going to tell The Ministry! I'm so dead when I get home." Draco said to Hermione. They were walking to the Three Broom Sticks at Hogsmade. They went into the crowded little shop and took a seat at the back.**

"**Draco your father won't kill you. He'll b in Azkaban. Besides even if he didn't go to Azkaban I'm sure he won't kill you." Hermione said. She started on her Butterbeer. **

"**What are you new at this?" They laughed.**

"**So what are you going to do when you get home if he's your father did get sent there?" Hermione asked.**

"**Well the ministry will probably come to our house and ask me and my mother questions." Draco said. He was looking down at the table.**

"**So did he ever hit your mother as well?" Hermione whispered. She didn't want anybody to hear their conversation. Draco looked up at her. He just nodded his head.**

"**So why didn't you tell Dumbledore this as well?" Hermione asked once more.**

"**I don't know. It just didn't seem that important for me to tell them." They finished their drinks and left. They followed the rest of the students back to the school. Hermione and Draco wanted to go to a quit place. So they headed to the Room of Requirement. When they got in they sat down on the couch.**

"**Finally some peace and quiet." Hermione sat back and closed her eyes.**

"**Are you falling asleep on me?" Draco asked. He lay next to Hermione on the couch.**

"**No. I'm just resting my eyes." She whispered. He kissed her on the forehead.**

"**What was that?" Draco asked. Hermione heard it to. It was coming from the fireplace. They sat up.**

"**It's coming from over there." Hermione pointed to the fireplace. There was a series of green flames and Lucius Malfoy stepped out. He looked at his son and Hermione in disgust.**

"**Am I interrupting something?" He drawled. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his son and threw him to the floor.**

"**Draco!" Hermione went over to Draco and pulled him up.**

"**Oh I see what's going on. First you turn down the Dark Lord. Then you go and befriend a filthy little mudblood? (That explains it) I raised a wimp. Going to the good side. It sickens me." Lucius looked at Hermione in disgust. He grabbed her by the scuff of her collar and brought her up to his face.**

"**Hermione!" Draco yelled he tried to get up, but his father kicked him back down. He turned back to Hermione.**

"**Do you love my son?" He asked softly. Hermione couldn't believe that he was asking her this.**

"**Yes." She replied terrified. He threw her to the ground next to Draco. He kicked her as hard as he can. Hermione's eyes filled up with pain. Draco watched in horror as his father kicked the woman he loved. Draco just couldn't sit here and watch this. He jumped up and punched his father. Lucius fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding. He looked up at his son in horror. Draco went over and picked Hermione up in his arms. He ran over to the door, about to escape. Lucius, still on the ground, picked up his wand and aimed it at Draco's back.**

"**Crucio!" Draco fell to the ground, dropping Hermione. (Sorry, I don't know how to spell it.) Lucius got up and kicked Draco in the stomach so hard that you can hear his ribs breaking. He was knocked unconscious. Lucius turned his head to Hermione. She was trying to make her way to Draco, still holding her stomach.**

"**Draco! Draco please wake up!" There were tears rolling down her eyes. She was scared. Lucius raised his wand to her head.**

"**Avada,"He was about to kill her but someone else got to Lucius.**

"**Espelliomus!" Lucius was knocked out. Hermione looked to see who it was that did it. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Snape! He ran over to where the two students were laying.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked. He looked at Draco, who was still unconscious.**

"**Quick, can you walk?" He asked. She nodded her head.**

"**Good. Come on, we have to take you two to the hospital wing." He levitated Draco up in the air and they went to the wing. Snape hovered Draco over a bed and gently let him down. Hermione sat down on the bed next to him. Madame Pomfrey came out and saw all the commotion. She went over to Draco.**

"**What happened?" She asked.**

"**It was his father again. We were in the Room of Requirement when his father came out of the fireplace. And then he kicked Draco so hard in the stomach, I think he broke his ribs." Pomfrey went over to the cabinets and took out some medicines. She brought them over to Draco's bed.**

"**Here, help me lift him up. He needs to drink this." Hermione lifted Draco's head and Pomfrey poured the drink down his throat. Hermione put his head down.**

"**Is he going to be ok?" Hermione asked. She was looking at Draco, concerned.**

"**Yes. He should be ok by tomorrow, hopefully. Did he do anything to you?" She asked.**

"**Yeah. H-he kicked me in the stomach. Don't worry, I think he just left a bruise." She lifted up the side of her shirt where he kicked her. There was a nasty green and blue bruise just above where her ribs start.**

"**Oh dear! Here put this on it." She conjured up an ice pack and handed it to her. She lay down and put it on her bruise, wincing at the coldness of the ice. Madame Pomfrey put a blanket on both Hermione and Draco.**

"**Rest up. Your going to need it." She turned out the lights and went back into her office. Hermione looked over to Draco.**

"**Good night Draco." She rolled over and went to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next morning Hermione woke up feeling all sore. She heard some voices next to her. So she turned around. There were people in white coats putting Draco on a stretcher. He had a one of those breathing machines hooked up to his mouth. Hermione looked horrified.**

"**Madame Pomfrey, where are they taking him?" She asked in a croaked voice.**

"**Well this morning he was couching up blood and was having a hard time breathing. So they're taking him to St. Mungos' for observations. They're going to try and fix his ribs. Apparently the medicine I gave him wasn't strong enough. It's ok dear, I'm sure he'll be fine. Oh please don't cry!" Madame Pomfrey said this last sentence in a croaked voice as well. She hugged Hermione because she bust out into tears. Hermione hugged her back. The news had already spread about Draco going to the Hospital. (Dam things spread fast!).**

**Hermione was well enough that she was dismissed from the Wing. She was too sad and worried that she didn't go to lunch. Instead she went upstairs to the common room. Nobody was there so she took a comfy armchair. She stared into the fire for a long time. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be reminded of Draco.**

"**What are you sulking about this time Granger? Sad that your lover is at that hospital? Maybe he'll do us all a favor and die." It was Ginny who spoke. She laughed at her own stupid joke. Hermione just ignored her.**

"**What's the matter? Trouble of hearing? I thought you would say something retarded to defend your baby by now." She plopped down on the armchair across from Hermione.**

"**No I heard what you said." She got up and crossed the room and heading up to the girls dormitories. She looked back at Ginny.**

"**Your just not worth arguing with." And with that she disappeared inside the room.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was a week after the incident in the Room of Requirement. Hermione would go to the hospital wing every day and always asked the same question, 'Did you hear anything about Draco yet?' and Pomfrey would always say the same thing, 'No.' Hermione was heading to the hospital wing.**

"**Hi Madame Pomfrey. Did you hear anything from Draco yet?" She asked as she sat down on one of the beds, waiting for her to answer.**

"**As a matter of fact I did." This triggered Hermione's interest.**

"**Really? What did you hear? Is he going to be ok?" All these questions were forming in her head.**

"**Come down. Now they said that his breathing is normal and he's stop coughing up blood. But it'll be a day or two before he came back." Hermione didn't relies that she was standing up. She sat back down.**

"**Oh. But at least he's ok." She felt better.**

"**There's more good news. I got you permission from the headmaster for you to visit Mr. Malfoy this afternoon with me. Would you like that?" She asked, a big smile on her face. Hermione jumped back up in surprisement. Se hugged Pomphrey.**

"**Oh thank you! What are can we go?" She asked as she let go of the Madame.**

"**After dinner. I want you too meet me here at about seven o' clock. Ok?"**

"**Perfect! Thank you Madame Pomfrey thank you!" She left the wing. She ran over two the Great Hall for lunch and sat down near Lavender and Eamia. She told them about her good news.**

"**That's great! Say hi to him for me." Lavender said with excitement.**

"**Me too!" Eamia said.**

"**Sure thing. I can't wait till dinner!" She finished her lunch and ran off to her classes. I just have to get through Transfiguration class and then Potions class. Then it will be time to go and visit Draco! She thought to herself. **

**Classes went by extremely fast. Hermione ran to the Great Hall or dinner. She sat down near her two best friends. She didn't eat though, she was too excited. Hermione and her friends were just gossiping as usual, when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to get the students' attention.**

"**Attention students. I would like to announce that there's going to be an end of the year dance next month on the second to last day of school. This is a dance for fourth to seventh years." There were murmurs around the hall of students telling their friends what they were going to wear or who they wanted to go with. Dumbledore was waiting for everyone to stop talking.**

"**Now it's going take place here in the Great Hall. We will need some volunteers for decorations so if you would like to volunteer go see Professor MgGonnagal and she will hand out your assignment. Thank you for your attention. Continue eating this delicious meal." There were more murmurs. Hermione got up and headed to the hospital wing. She was ten minutes early. She waited there as the time ticked away.**

"**Ah Miss. Granger, you're here already. Best get going then." Madame Pomfrey said as she was putting her coat on.**

"**Exactly how are we going to get there?" Hermione asked as she was following Pomfrey out the double doors.**

"**We're going to appearate(sorry forgot how to spell) there. But you know we can't on school grounds so we're going to Hogsmade." They walked in silence the rest of the way there. They stopped in front of The Hogs Head.**

"**Ok. The headmaster told me that you passed your test, is that correct?" She asked.**

"**Yes." Hermione replied.**

"**Ok. Then you know what to do. You go first and then I'll follow you from behind." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She disappeared, Madame Pomfrey right behind her. They were soon at St. Mongos' Hospital. They went up to the front desk.**

"**Excuse me. Could you tell me which room a young Mr. Malfoy is staying please?" She asked ever so nicely. The young witch pointed to a door right across from the desk. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione went over to the door and knocked. There was a muffled voice coming from behind the door, telling them to come in.**

"**Hi Draco." Draco looked up. A smile spread out on his face. Hermione went over to Draco's bed and hugged him. He looked surprised to see her.**

"**What are you guys doing here?" He asked, pulling away from Hermione.**

"**What, your not happy to see me?" Hermione asked jokingly.**

"**No. I just wasn't expecting visitors." He sat up in his bed.**

"**So how are you feeling" Hermione asked, her voice now filled with concern.**

"**Oh perfect. How about you? Are you doing well?" He asked.**

"**I'm as perfect as you." They looked at each other in silence. Madame Pomfrey was the one to beak the silence.**

"**I think I better go talk to your healer and see when you can come back to school." With that she left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.**

"**I have lots tell to you." Hermione said after awhile.**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like there's going to be a dance at the end of the year for the fourth through seventh years." She explained.**

"**Really? When was this announced?" Draco asked.**

"**A dinner time, just before we left to come see you." Hermione sat on the end of the bed.**

"**So are you going with anyone?" Hermione looked over Draco. She laughed. Draco frowned at this.**

"**I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else but you. You know that." She replied. The smile returned to Draco's face. Madame Pomfrey and Draco's healer came in.**

"**Well I have good news for you Draco. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning. Madame Pomfrey here will come and pick you up."**

"**Awesome! I can't wait to back!" Draco said with excitement.**

"**Well your friends can't wait to have you back. Now Miss. Granger and I have to go now." Hermione looked up at Pomfrey.**

"**Do we have to go already? We just got here." She complained.**

"**Yes. You'll see him tomorrow." Hermione gave Draco one last hug and they off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A month went by so quickly. Draco was already home from the hospital. Everything was set for the end of the year dance. All the girls spent most of their time in the lavatory choosing a look for their hair.**

"**I can't believe that the dance is tonight." Hermione said to Eamia.**

"**Yeah I know. So who are you going with?" She asked. Hermione looked at her, her eyes raised.**

"**Right, stupid question." She answered her own question.**

"**So who are you going with?" Hermione asked.**

"**With Harry." Hermione looked at her with disgust.**

"**Oh, sorry. I forgot that you guys weren't friends anymore."**

"**It's ok." They went up to the girls dormitories. They went through each other closets trying to find something to wear that night. Hermione pulled out a long blue strapless dress that was tight at the top and went lose at the bottom.**

"**How about this one?" She asked Eamia.**

"**I think you would better on you. Besides I think I'd look better in this." She pulled a beautiful red dress that stopped at the knees out of Hermione's closet.**

"**Ok. I'll let you wear that dress if you let me wear this dress." Hermione said.**

"**It's a deal." They shook hands. They fell over laughing at what they did.**

**_In Draco's room_**

"So what do you think I should wear?" Blaise asked. 

"I think you should wear what all the other boy's are wearing. A tux." Draco said. He was sitting on his bed holding a small pocket mirror, trying to do something with his hair.

"**What do you think I should do with my hair? Should I keep it down or should I gel it back?" He asked Blaise.**

"**I think you should gel it back."**

"**So who are you going with?" Draco asked.**

"**Pansy. It was either that or go by myself." He added when he saw the look on Draco's face. He just shrugged.**

_**Later that night.**_

Draco went down the many stairs and waited for Hermione. He was wearing a black and green tux, the colors of his house.   
"Hey Draco." Hermione was heading down the stairs, in her beautiful dress. Draco just stared at her.   
"What? Is there something wrong with the dress?" Hermione asked.   
"No. You look amazing." Hermione blushed.   
"You don't look so bad yourself." Draco held out his arm and Hermione linked her arm around his. They headed to the Great Hall. There were all the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years there.   
"Attention ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad you are all here looking quit exquisite. The dance will start now." There was suddenly music and everyone started to dance.   
"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Draco bowed and held out his hand. Hermione took it.   
"I would love to." They walked out to the floor and started to dance.   
"Your really good on your feet." Hermione said.   
"Thanks. I've had years of practice. Your good too." They danced for hours.   
"Let's take a break. My feet are killing me." Hermione and Draco walked off of the dance floor.   
"This has been the best night I've had in a long time." Draco said.   
"Come on. Let's get out of here. It's too noisy." They left the Great Hall and went back up stairs to Draco's room. They sat on his bed. 

"I can't believe that tomorrow's the last day of school." Draco said gloomily. Hermione put her arm around him.

"**It's ok. We can still keep in touch this summer." She replied.**

"**If I live to see you this summer." Draco muttered to himself, although Hermione heard.**

"**What do you mean by that?" She asked.**

"**In case you haven't noticed my father is still out there. He's probably waiting at my house right now. Just waiting for me to come home. I'm scared Hermione." There was a look of worry in his eyes.**

"**Maybe my mother will let you stay over this summer. Would you like that?" She asked.**

"**I don't think that my mother should be left alone with my father. But thanks for the offer." Hermione kissed him.**

"**Let's worry about this tomorrow."**

"**Ok." Draco kissed back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day everyone was in their dorm rooms packing. Hermione was basically finished with her packing. She was just putting a few clothes away, when Ginny came up to her.**

"**Do you want something?" Hermione answered, not even looking up at her.**

"**Are you ok?" She asked. Hermione looked at her confusingly.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I heard what happened to you and Draco and I just wanted to know if you were ok?" She asked. The weird part about all this was that Ginny actually sounded concerned.**

"**We're fine. But I thought you weren't talking to me?" Hermione asked as she put the last of her things in her trunk.**

"**I'm not. I mean I wasn't. Look Hermione, I miss the friendship we had together. Can't we just start this over and pretend this never happened? You were the best friend I have ever had." Ginny was practically begging her. Hermione was thinking.**

"**Well. I suppose so. But on one condition." She said.**

"**What?" Ginny asked.**

"**I want you to apologize to Draco." She said.**

"**Ok." They hugged each other.**

"**Come on. Let's go downstairs." They went downstairs together. They saw Harry and Ron.**

"**Hey guys guess what? We made up! Isn't that great?" Ron and Harry were in shock.**

"**Why would you want to make up with that traitor?" Ron yelled.**

"**You know what just forget it! I'm not even going to bother!" Hermione outside the portrait with Ginny following her.**

"**Don't worry. They'll come around to the idea."**

**_Later that night in Draco's room._**

"**So I just wanted to say that I was sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. And I hope that you can except my apology." Ginny said to Draco.**

"**Of course I except your apology. And I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you over the years." They hugged.**

"**I can't believe that we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Ginny said.**

"**Yeah but we can still see each other though. And you know Draco the offer is still on the table." Hermione said.**

"**I'll think about it. But I'd still want to see if my mother would be ok."**

**_The next morning_**

"**Come on Lavender! We're going to be late for the train!" Hermione, Eamia, and Lavender ran onto the train as soon as possible. They found a compartment to their selves.**

"**Few! We made it!" Hermione put her trunk rack.**

"**Guys I'll be back. I just want to see Draco for a minute." She ran out of the compartment. She looked in about a hundred of them before she saw him in one alone.**

"**Hey Draco." Hermione entered the compartment and sat down next to Draco.**

"**What's up?" Hermione asked.**

"**This has been some year." He replied.**

"**I have to agree with you on that one. But there's one good thing that happened from all this." She said. Draco looked her.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**We saved each other." She simply said. Draco smiled.**

"**Your so wise. That's why I love you." They kissed.**

"**I love you too." The rest of the ride of the ride home was peaceful.**

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. I hope you review. Should this be a one-shot or should I make a sequel? Tell me when you review!


End file.
